Melancholy Rot
by MelancholyRot
Summary: The gray days that come with time, knowledge and the sense of self.


The Melancholy Rot

 _You say God, I say science, a clash of ideals over the conflict of self, who are we but the dust that settled on this tiny planet, sailing the black ocean in cozy comfort of our blindness? Grandeur of the human race is to assume a fatal lie, monolithic displays of chaos shades humanity with the ever-shining truth. The crushing entity of empty void mocks us with its existence, for we live on borrowed time. The Universe is beautiful but cruel, God or not._

* * *

Call me Walker, I am 19 years old. My birthday is three days away. I'm still stuck at this Celestia-awful bakery. May she have mercy on my soul. "Do I do it like this, Pinkie? Pinkie?", I look around for her but I don't stop kneading the sticky dough. "Pinkie, you pink fu-, hi! Welcome to the Sugarcube Corner, how may I help you?"

I give my best award-winning smile to the aquamarine horse with white highlights in her cyan hair. One of Pinkie's friends, of course everyone is her friend whether you liked it or not. What's her name again? Lyra? No, Lyre. Definitely Lyre. "Hey Lyre!", she huffed and rolled her eyes before turning to Pinkie. Wait what?

"Pinkie, am I even doing this right?," I raised an eyebrow at Pinkie. She looked over the counter and inspected my piece, which was in the shape of a really long human schlong, cause I have to compare it to horse schlong. With three hairs for full effect of course, an artist never disappoints. Pinkie sighed, "Walker, just make sure not to sprinkle too much flour or you'll dry out the dough, okay? You don't want to start from scratch again." Pinkie nudged Lyra away from the counter, who was transfixed on my masterpiece.

"You're the boss, Pinks." I pull my hands away from the dough, I pinch, nah fuck that, I grab a fistful of flour and pour it on the dough through my fingers, I roll the flour up and spread it, patting the dough into a skull shape. I slice off the excess material before placing it on the aluminum foil with the other Nightmare Night treats and cookies. They have bits of candy corn and some chocolate. I place the pan in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes. I wipe my hands on my apron and take it off, hanging it up on the hook rack, I wash my hands on the sink and rinse the dough and flour off my fingers. Going to where Lyra and Pinkie are still talking about their boring party planning, I slap my hand down on the tabletop, startling them both.

"Sorry to be rude girls, but Pinkie, watch the oven for me yeah? I'm going out." Pinkie nodded, I turned to Lyra and put my hand on her face before she could ask, she giggled giddily. I left the two lesbians to their sex escapade and wiped my hand on my shirt, Lyra was just too… I shuddered a little.

I opened the door and felt the slight chill of the autumn air ripple right past me, but the sun was warm in its afternoon glow. I took a deep breath and made my way through the bustling streets, I passed by multiple vendors selling bullshit potions like hair growth and other magic trinkets. But that didn't pertain to my search of glass, especially thick glass.

I needed to find him before he closed shop, so I trudged my way down the center of market center, crossing a stone brick street. He was a great fetcher of supplies and materials that came through Canterlot, things that weren't so easily bought here in Ponyville. Sector, a strange alias for a horse, but trustworthy nonetheless, had scouted an import of telescopic lenses that I had him seek out for me last week. I paid him for his service to bring some specific lens sizes back here. He was waiting for me by his booth, his bag slung by his side. I offered him a cigarette, Sector took it, I lit it for him and he took a long puff. "You got the sizes I asked for, Sector?"

"These optical lenses aren't cheap Walker, but yes, I did. Of my personal tastes I brought along with me some of Canterlot's finest alcohol, at least to forget their screams." He nudged through his sack, pulling out the lenses in a small bag, I took the bag and gave him a rub on his head. He snorted, sniffing my hand. "Lyra, again?" I grabbed the alcohol as well. I turned to go back to Sugarcube Corner when he suddenly called out to me. "Walker, say hi to Lyra for me, would you?" I raised my hand in acknowledgement, tucking the bag of lenses in my shirt pocket. I heard Sector give a sharp cough, I chuckled.

I returned to Sugarcube Corner, the bottle half empty, Mrs. Cake was sweeping the floor of my earlier mess. I gave her a smile which she returned while I went upstairs to my room. I set my bag down on my desk and collapsed onto my bed with a sigh, downing the rest of the bottle and setting it on the ground, I stared up at the ceiling while I got my buzz.

You'll never see another human face again.

I don't remember falling asleep.

 _You, yourself, are the first and the last of you. Live well knowing that you are, in fact, unique._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the My Little Pony and its characters, Hasbro owns the** **copyright, etc. However, fictional characters in this story are used.**


End file.
